


I'll be there in a few minutes

by youwishpreppy



Series: Joavin as dads [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy





	I'll be there in a few minutes

_85\. “I wanted to apologize.”  
104\. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”_

Joaquin was sitting on the couch, watching his son yawn for the 5th time in a minute. It was already late, and Oliver should definitely go to bed, but he had insisted on waiting up until daddy came home. Joaquin sighed and typed a text to his husband:

_“Babe, when will you be home? Oli wants to see you before he goes to bed.”_

The reply came after a few seconds:

_**“I’ll be there in a few minutes.**  Love you!”_

Joaquin smiled and looked at Oliver, wanting to tell him that daddy was on his way. But Oli was already asleep, on the living room floor, stretched out on his back next to his coloring book, a crayon still grabbed tightly in his little fist. Joaquin chuckled softly.

He went over to his son and picked him up carefully, not wanting to disturb his sleep, because he knew if Oli woke up now, he would be in one of his infamous bad moods. It was better to just let him sleep. Joaquin carried him upstairs to his room and gently put him in his bed.

Luckily they had already put on his pajamas earlier before Oli had decided that he wanted to go back downstairs and wait for daddy. Joaquin stood at his bed and watched his son sleep, a soft smile on his face. Oli was 3 years old, they had adopted him as a baby, and it had been the best decision of their lives. They both had wanted to have a family, and when they had received the news that they could adopt Oliver, they had both screamed in joy and then cried like two idiots. And Joaquin would never forget the first time he had seen their son. He had taken him in his arms cautiously, still a bit unsure how to hold such a small baby. He had marveled at the tiny hands, the soft brown hair and the cute little face. And then he had looked up and caught Kevin’s gaze, Kevin staring at them in wonder, silent tears streaming down his handsome face. He had walked over to Joaquin and Oliver and hugged them both, whispering: “My boys.”

It hadn’t been easy to get used to life with a baby though. Joaquin didn’t have any experience with little children before, and so he had to learn everything from books. But he and Kevin had decided beforehand that Joaquin would stay at home. Kevin was the one who earned more money with his job as a lawyer. He was a partner in Sierra McCoy’s law office, and it was already clear that, once she retired, Kevin would be the new owner.

But Joaquin had actually liked it this way. He had no problem with staying at home and looking after the house and the baby. He had always wanted to have a real family. But it was still pretty hard in the beginning. Sure Kevin had been home the first few months too, but afterward, Joaquin was the one who was responsible for Oliver the whole day. Luckily he had Josie and Betty, who had kids too. Their children were a little older than Oli, so they already knew how things worked and could help Joaquin when he had questions. They met regularly to go on walks together and for playdates and Joaquin was very grateful for their advice and also for the company, since he got lonely sometimes at home.

But as hard as it might have been to settle into this new life, it was definitely the best thing ever to have a family with Kevin.

Joaquin was still standing at Oliver’s bed and watched him sleep peacefully. Joaquin smiled. The funny thing was that Oliver looked so much like Kevin, the brown hair and the green eyes and the way he pulled a face when someone told him to do something he didn’t want to do. Joaquin had found great fun in styling Oli’s hair the same way as Kevin’s and dressing him in preppy clothes. He loved to call him Preppy No. 2.

He heard the front door opening, and quietly tiptoed out of Oli’s room, and went downstairs to greet his husband.

“Hey Preppy, Oli fell asleep while we were texting.”

“Oh damn! I am sorry, babe!”

Kevin grimaced and put his bag down and quickly walked over to Joaquin, kissing him on the lips. Joaquin wrapped his arms around Kevin and pulled him closer.

“It’s ok, don’t worry. You will have more time for him on the weekend.”

Kevin nodded, “Yeah…but still…I feel bad about it. I barely saw him during the last week. I miss him.”

“I know, and he misses you.” Joaquin smiled at Kevin and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, “Come on, get comfy. If you are hungry, you can eat some leftover pasta.”

Kevin nodded, “Yeah, give me five minutes. But I want to eat on the couch. I am in need of a lazy evening in front of the tv, and lots of cuddles from my gorgeous husband.”

“Of course, sounds like a good plan.”

Kevin came back downstairs a few minutes later, wearing sweatpants and a comfy shirt, and Joaquin was already waiting for him on the couch, with a blanket and a plate of pasta. Kevin smiled at him and plopped down next to him. He took the plate from Joaquin and dug into his pasta, while Joaquin cuddled against him, his head on Kevin’s shoulder, and they watched some random tv-shows in silence.

When Kevin was finished eating he put the plate aside and hugged Joaquin, pulling him even closer and stroking his hair gently. Joaquin sighed and closed his eyes, it was so comfy to be snuggled up like that to Kevin. It was something they had always loved to do, from the very first time they had started dating and today, over fifteen years later they still did this all the time, cuddling in front of the tv an enjoying to just be close to each other.

“Joaquin?”

“Hmm?”

_**“I wanted to apologize.”** _

“For what?”

“For working so much lately. I barely see Oli and also barely see you, and I feel bad about it. I just leave for work, and you have to do everything on your own. And I know that it is a lot of work to look after our child and to do the chores and everything. You are doing such a great job, babe and I feel like I am not much of help.”

“Hey, don’t worry, Preppy. It’s just because of that big case you are working on at the moment. And I am proud of you. It’s your first big case without Sierra’s help, and you are doing amazing. Another week and it will be over, and you will have more time for us again.”

“Yeah…I miss my boys. I want to take a few days off after the case is closed. I already talked to Sierra, and she is ok with it. I mean you know how she gets when I mention Oliver. She would do anything for her grandson, of course she gave me a week off.”

Joaquin chuckled, indeed he knew all too well how much Sierra loved Oli. She had been a mother of a daughter, and now Josie had two little girls too, and so Oli was the only boy in the family, and that made him grandma Sierra’s little prince who could get everything he wanted. Of course, she would allow Kevin to take a holiday if he told her how much Oli missed his daddy.

“Sounds good.”

“Yeah, and I thought that we should do something fun for Oliver. How about going to Disneyland?”

“Disneyland? Oh, come on Preppy! You aren’t doing this for Oliver, YOU are the one who wants to go there! You have been bugging me about it ever since we started dating!”

He playfully smacked Kevin’s arm and rolled his eyes. Kevin laughed and pouted at him.

“But please…I thought now that we are dads, I am finally qualified to go there. I know that Oli will love it too! And you will too!”

“Of course I will enjoy it. I enjoy spending time with my family. I think it’s a cool idea.”

“Does this mean yes?”

“Yeah, it does.”

“Yay! I love you, Joaquin Keller! And next, we will go to The Wizarding World!”

They both laughed, and Joaquin put an arm around Kevin’s waist and cuddled even closer to him. He smiled and nuzzled Kevin’s neck, whispering against the warm skin:

“To others, you might be a reasonable adult, a successful lawyer. But you cannot fool me. You will always stay a geeky little boy at heart, Preppy. And I love it.”


End file.
